I Wish It Would Rain
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: Hit me, I dare you. It only took five words to threaten a long-time friendship. But when tragedy strikes, will The Miz realize what he threw away before it's too late? Miz/Morrison friendship.


**I Wish It Would Rain**

**Summary**: Hit me, I dare you. It only took five words to threaten a long-time friendship. But when tragedy strikes, will The Miz realize what he threw away before it's too late? Miz and Morrison _friendship._

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Drama/Friendship

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing associated with the WWE.

**Author's Note**: Not too much to say since I don't want to give too much away. The title is based on the song "I Wish It Would Rain" by The Temptations, and also the 10/23 episode of Smackdown, right before the "Bragging Rights" pay-per-view. Um, I guess my only other note is that this is Miz/Morrison _friendship_. Nothing more. Well, maybe some like brotherly love, but no romance at all. Just friendship. Oh, and thank you to **Graelam**, **xOallisonqtOx**, and **Expect-the-Unexpected75** for all of your input! It was very much appreciated! Other than that, enjoy!

"Hit me, I dare you."

Mike Mizanin stared at John Hennigan, better known by his wrestling name John Morrison, intently while they argued. Bragging Rights was only five days away, and facing his former tag team partner was going to be one of the biggest matches of his career.

But as he looked at the man he had respected and called a friend outside of the ring, he couldn't help but feel rising anger at him, and even a sense of betrayal. They both knew that John wouldn't have gotten to where he was now without the time they spent together as a tag team. Now, he was acting all arrogant, like he had never need him and that time with him didn't matter. He was a crowd favorite while Mike knew that he wasn't even near that status. It didn't seem fair. Had _everyone_ forgotten how great of a team they had been just like John had?

"Hit me, I dare you."

It wasn't the words that were eating away at Mike since they were only words printed on paper and being recited from memory. He could handle the jests. He could even take being called "husky." This was all just an act.

But the feelings were there. The anger… the bitterness… At least, they were to Mike as he stared at John, who looked back at him with unfaltering confidence. It was almost enough to make him want to puke. That arrogance had to be wiped off his face. There was no way that he was superior just because fans cheered when they heard his name and kissed the ground he walked on.

"Hit me, I dare you."

He knew that he should have stuck to the script and just walked away like he was supposed to. But the constant taunting was enough to make him act differently. He was The Miz. He refused to be seen as a coward by the WWE Universe.

So, it was with that forming resentment that Mike reached back before his hand lurched forward, striking John's face. There was a stunned moment of silence as John stepped back, shocked. Then, the arena was filled with loud, almost deafening, boos.

Mike looked impassively at John Hennigan, the man he had considered to be a friend, as he looked back at him, his dark eyes filled with anger. But there was also confusion- confusion about why he had actually hit him, no doubt. Mike just smirked. He had gotten what he had asked for, hadn't he? That was enough of an explanation for now. With that thought in mind, Mike turned and slid smoothly out of the ring with his belt, feeling John's gaze like knives in his back as he walked up the ramp. But he ignored it, as well as ignored the booing echoing around him. He didn't regret what he had done. John would understand in time.

The locker room was silent as he entered. Mike ignored the almost accusing looks he was getting from those on the Smackdown/ECW rosters as he grabbed his gym bag and put his United States Championship in it. Oh, yes, John had them all wrapped around his finger as well. How could he have forgotten?

"What was that all about, Mike?"

Sighing, Mike looked over his shoulder and saw that Matt Hardy was standing behind him. He couldn't really read his expression, but he could pick out some anger in his dark eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he answered lightly.

Matt sighed also as he crossed his arms. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said. "What just happened between you and John?"

Mike shrugged. "I just gave him what he was asking for," he told him innocently.

"You weren't supposed to actually hit-!"

"Look, just get off my case, okay?" Mike snapped, interrupting him. "I don't have to explain myself to you. To _any_ of you!" His voice rose a little as he looked at the few people that were still watching them.

Matt's gaze softened. "You'll have to explain to John," he muttered.

Mike knew that he was right, but he chose to ignore the comment. He would cross and hopefully burn that bridge once he got there so he could leave all of this behind him. "Why do you even care anyway?"

"Because," Matt said, some sorrow appearing in his gaze. "I know what it's like to do things that you can't take back. You end up regretting them. I don't want that to happen to you and John. I know you guys are close."

He remembered the feud between Matt and his younger brother Jeff that had been resolved shortly before the latter had decided to take some time off with the WWE. Though all the fighting had been scripted, Matt had admitted that there had been some jealousy of his brother deep down since he had gotten so incredibly popular without doing too much. But, they were brothers, and it had all worked out. It was almost scary to Mike, thinking of how close their situations were, but he knew that things wouldn't work out quite as easily for them.

"Thanks for your concern," Mike replied quietly, his confident demeanor gone as he pushed past Matt and headed for the door. "But I can handle this on my own."

Matt sighed as he watched Mike leave the locker room, shaking his head. "I just hope you do the right thing."

Mike took his keys out of his bag as he opened the door of the arena and started to walk across the parking lot, not able to get that night's events out of his mind. It was supposed to be a harmless argument between two former tag team partners, but it had turned out to be so much more. He still did not regret hitting John, but he was surprised by where these angry feelings had come from so suddenly. But, he supposed it didn't really matter now. What's done is done, and he couldn't take it back. He now just hoped that he could get out of there before…

"What the hell is your problem, Mike?"

The feeling of resentment from when he had been in the ring bloomed inside of him again as Mike slowly turned around and watched as none other than John Hennigan approached him. There was still that anger on his face, as well as that confusion, from before. "If you don't know, then that's your own damn problem," he told him calmly.

John appeared to be taken back by the hostility of the words, but he recovered quickly. "It was a stupid, scripted argument, Mike," he continued, looking for answers. "Why did you hit me?"

"I just gave you what you asked for," Mike replied. Though in the same calm manner, there was something deeper in those words.

"What's going on?" Now, concern seemed to be in John's voice. "I can tell there's something wrong. Come on, Mike. We're friends…"

"Don't play that game," Mike interrupted, getting frustrated again. "It wasn't the scripted argument that got to me, okay? It's _you_."

John looked even more confused by this sudden outburst, but before he could say anything, Mike went on. "It's _you_. I mean, look at you! You're the great _John Morrison_. Everyone loves you. They cheer your name. They swoon over you. They practically worship the fucking ground your feet touch! You're loved! Ever since our team separated, you're revered. And what happened to me? I get tossed aside, getting stuck with half-ass storylines and boos whenever I enter the ring!"

During his rant, John remained silent, merely staring at the man that was once his tag team partner and best friend. He had no idea that all of this bitterness had been building up, finally released because of five words. "Hit me, I dare you." How he wished he could take those words back.

Mike took a deep, steadying breath to try to calm himself down, wishing that John would give him some sort of response so he knew what he was thinking. The fact that there was nothing unnerved him. "Does none of it matter anymore, John?" he suddenly asked quietly. "That time where we were a tag team? I mean, we were fucking awesome! Doesn't that matter?"

John looked at him sadly. "Mike…"

"No, John," Mike muttered with a sad smile as he slowly shook his head. "It's obvious which one of us is the Shawn Michaels or whatever the hell we were talking about back there. Just keep on loving the pretty boy life as you make your way to the top. I'm done with it. I'm done with you."

The man, his friend, was furious, that much was clear. John watched as Mike turned his back on him as he began to walk to his car, sighing heavily. He had no idea that he had felt that resentment toward him… "Mike!" he shouted after him, hoping that they could work this out to save their friendship. "Mike!"

But Mike didn't even slow down or look back. He just continued walking until he got to his car, got inside, and drove out of the parking lot and out of sight.

* * *

How long he had been driving around, he had no idea. All Mike knew was that time meant nothing as he drove around the dark streets aimlessly, attempting to calm down after the heated encounter with the man he had once considered to be his best friend. He tried to forget about their stupid, scripted argument, he tried to forget about the hit, he tried to forget about Matt Hardy's words, and most importantly, he tried to forget about the hurt on John's face when he accused him of not caring about their time together as a tag team. He was tired of being overshadowed by his former partner. He just hoped he could avoid him and everyone else whenever he got back to the hotel.

Then, his hands tightened around the steering wheel when his cell phone began to ring from his pocket. It was probably John, he knew, either to demand more of an explanation or to try to help his problem. Either way, he wasn't in the mood to talk to him. So, he just let it ring.

Mike was relieved when it stopped, but then, he nearly growled in frustration when it immediately began ringing again. Damn, the guy was persistent. What did he have to say that couldn't be said in a voicemail? He pulled out his phone, getting ready to toss it to the seat next to him to keep ignoring it, but he was shocked to see that it wasn't John's name flashing on the screen. Instead, it was Matt Hardy's.

Wondering what was so important that he had to say, Mike flipped his phone open and brought it to his ear. "Hello?" he practically snapped into the phone.

"_Mike… we have to talk,_" Matt said, unfazed by his attitude.

There was something in his tone that made Mike think that something was wrong, but he continued on. "Look, Matt, if you're gonna' lecture me more about what I did, I _don't_ wanna' hear it-!"

"_John's in the hospital, Mike._"

Those five words made Mike slam on his brakes, not minding that he was in the middle of the lane. There was no other traffic anyway. John? Hospital? It couldn't be… "John… Hennigan?" he asked quietly, hesitant to know the answer. "John" was such a common name… It could have been a number of people. It couldn't have been _that_ John… could it?

But Mike's stomach dropped when he heard the answer.

"_Yes, John Hennigan. I thought you should know since, well, you know, you're his friend._"

Mike felt his mouth go dry. John… the man he considered to be his best friend, his _brother_… was in the hospital. "Wha… what happened?" he wondered in nearly a whisper. God, this couldn't be happening…

Matt sighed. "_He was almost at the hotel when he got hit by a drunk driver,_" he explained heavily. "_Fortunately, me and a couple of guys were outside and saw everything, so we were able to call for an ambulance right away. But… I'm warning you that he wasn't in good condition when he was pulled out of the wreck. The paramedics said it would be a miracle if he lasted through the night._"

No… This wasn't right… This couldn't be happening… Mike was too shocked to even shed a tear. John was in the hospital, fighting for his life, while he was driving around fuming over his career. That seemed so trivial now…

"_Mike? Mike?_"

Making up his mind, Mike flipped his cell phone closed, hanging up on the older man, and tossed it to the passenger seat beside him. Then, he hit the gas and spun the car in a complete circle as he sped the opposite direction down the street like a bat out of Hell, heading to the hospital as fast as he could.

He only hoped he would be in time.

* * *

How he made it to the hospital without being stopped by the police, Mike would never know. But he didn't question it. He walked away from the worst parking job he had ever done and ran across the street and through the automatic doors. He still couldn't believe how he could have been so selfish. This was where his resentment had brought him- the possible loss of his best friend. He knew it was going to be nearly impossible to forgive himself, but if he could, he would take back everything from that night in a heartbeat.

Mike ran through the room, not caring that people were staring at him as he approached the desk. "John Hennigan's room," he said as soon as the woman looked up at him. He had to see him, to try to apologize before he no longer had that chance…

The woman sighed as she pulled up a screen on her computer, and Mike found himself tensing anxiously as he waited. What was taking her so long? "Hennigan…" she muttered, her eyes scanning what must have been a list of patients before looking up at him. "I'm sorry, but you won't be able to see him now. He's just been moved to emergency surgery."

"_What_?!" Mike didn't care that people were giving him dirty looks or that the receptionist seemed to be annoyed with him. She didn't know what he had said that he desperately wanted to take back. She didn't understand that this might have very well been his last chance to make amends. "But I need to see him! It's very important!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but he's in emergency surgery," the receptionist repeated. "You won't be able to see him now."

There had to be a way to get through to this woman without getting himself kicked out. "When will I be able to see him?" he asked, calmer now.

The receptionist sighed. "Once the surgery's over," she answered, though she almost seemed reluctant to tell him after the small scene he had caused. "I can put your name down. Are you family?"

Mike looked at her for a long moment, debating about what to say. John was his best friend, definitely a man that he considered to be his brother. But after the events of that night, he wondered if John would ever take him back as his best friend… if he had the chance to.

Finally, he sighed heavily, his gaze meeting hers sadly as he muttered, "I was."

Though clearly confused, the receptionist clicked her mouse a couple times as she looked back at her screen. "Name?"

"Mike Mizanin. With a _z_." Usually, the introduction was lighthearted, but not that night. That night, it was his ticket to seeing his best friend, possibly for the last time.

After typing in his name, the receptionist sighed as she lowered her glasses and looked up at him. "Look, Mike, I know that all you want to do is see your friend, but I'm going to be completely honest with you. The chances of him pulling through the surgery are slim at best. He lost a lot of blood, and I don't know if his body will be able to support him. He has serious internal bleeding, which is why he's in surgery now. All I can really tell you is to hope for the best and treasure the last time you saw him."

"_Treasure the last time you saw him…" _Mike swallowed hard to try to keep back the tears that now threatened to make themselves known. No, he wasn't going to settle for that. The last time he had seen John, his inner jealousy had taken a firm hold of him, and he had probably destroyed their friendship. He _had_ to see him again to fix this… John _had _to pull through…

"Thank you," he finally said so quietly the receptionist could hardly hear him. Mike slowly turned away, ignoring the rest of the people in the waiting room as he made his way over to a chair and sat down, putting his head into his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. John was his best friend, he couldn't be dying… especially after what the last thing he said to him was.

"_I'm done with it. I'm done with you."_

"_I'm done with you…"_ Oh, how he wished he could take those words back. Mike felt one tear escape from his eyes, but he quickly wiped it away so it wouldn't be seen. It was a statement that he had said in the heat of the moment, but deep down, hadn't meant. Their friendship was one of the things he treasured most, and it seemed like such a stupid thing to lose it over their careers. He was determined to see John, to apologize, to tell him he hadn't meant anything he had said… even if it was only one last time.

"It's good to see you're here, Mike."

Mike quickly lifted his head and saw that Shane Helms from the ECW roster was now standing in front of him, a McDonald's bag in his hand. "Is that your car parked all crooked out there?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Mike answered as Shane sat down next to him. "I guess how I parked wasn't the most important thing on my mind at the time…"

Shane looked at him sadly for a moment before he opened the bag in his hand. "I bought an extra double cheeseburger," he said, pulling it out. "You should have it, Kid."

Mike shook his head. "No thanks, Man," he replied. "I don't think I could…"

But Shane wouldn't give up. "No. You're going to eat it," he told him with a note of authority. "You need it, Kid, believe me."

Realizing that he wasn't going to win this struggle, Mike sighed as he slowly took the burger from him and unwrapped it, taking a small bite. Though his stomach was feeling very uneasy, he had to admit that food did help a little.

"So, are you here by yourself?" Mike wondered while Shane took his burger out of the bag.

Shane shook his head while he unwrapped his food and took a sip of his soda. "No, I'm here with Matt," he explained. "I just did the food run. I don't know where Matt went. He might be talking to the doctor or something. That's what he said he was going to do before I left."

"Oh." Mike felt a twinge of anger at this statement as he took another bite. He knew that Matt and John were friends, but they weren't as close as he and John were. He resented his selfishness now more than ever, knowing that if he wouldn't have acted the way he had, _he _could have been the one that was talking to the doctor about John's condition. But after what he had done, he knew that he didn't deserve even that.

"Look, I'm really sorry about John," Shane suddenly muttered. "I hope he pulls through…"

Mike was only able to nod, about to take another bite of his cheeseburger but thought better of it. He knew Shane had seen what had happened at the Smackdown filming, and he was grateful that he hadn't brought it up again. He was feeling enough of his own guilt the way it was.

Then, the door that led to the rooms opened, and Matt Hardy came into the waiting room. Mike and Shane got to their feet, abandoning the food, and hurried over to him, anxious to hear any news about their friend. "How is he?" Mike's nerves were high, prepared to hear the worst.

Matt sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his dark curls. "Not good," he answered grimly. "Though the surgery's necessary to save his life, it's a slim chance he'll pull through it. I was ushered back out here since the doctor had to rush to help with the surgery since John flat-lined. They're trying to get his heart started again now…"

_Flat-lined_?! That word nearly made his own heart stop. Mike looked at Matt with horror for a moment before pushing past him toward the door. No, this couldn't be happening… John couldn't be gone… Not when he still had to set things right…

But before he could get through the door, a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind. "Let go!" Mike snapped, trying to escape from the hold without success.

"That's not going to help, Mike," Matt muttered, pulling him back from the door as he led him back to the other end of the waiting room before releasing him.

Mike leaned on a chair for a moment to steady himself as waves of emotion swarmed over him… all coming out in a single tear. He quickly wiped it away as he straightened up, taking a deep breath as he muttered, "_Fuck_…" Then, without another word, he turned and stormed out of the waiting room into the cool night outside. Matt sighed, exchanging a look of concern with Shane before quickly running after him.

Matt found Mike sitting on a bench near the street, staring blankly up at the star-filled sky above him. Sighing, Matt cautiously approached and sat down next to him. "Are you all right?" he wondered quietly.

Mike laughed hollowly as he looked over at the older Hardy, and Matt saw that there was pain written clearly in his expression. "Is that a question I really need to answer?"

"Look, Mike, it's go-!"

"I don't want to hear it, Matt," Mike muttered, leaning forward as he rested his arms on his knees. "Isn't it always 'it's going to be okay?' Isn't it? Well, I don't want to hear it since I can't see how _this_ is going to be okay. My best friend is in emergency surgery due to serious internal bleeding, and he just fucking flat-lined! You tell me how that's going to be okay!"

Mike got to his feet as his anxiety and voice continued to rise, and he paced a little as he continued. "And you wanna' know the worst part? The last thing I fucking said to him was 'I'm done with you.' _I'm done with you._ I was angry. I didn't mean it. It's something I need to take back, to make right, but might not get the chance to. You tell me how that's going to be fucking okay!"

Matt remained silent as he watched him, not knowing what to say. Mike sighed heavily as he sat back down on the bench, a thin line of tears in his eyes. "You know, it's almost ironic, in a way," he muttered, a bit calmer now. "It's almost ironic how he's the one that is in the hospital after being in a car wreck. He's the more cautious driver while I was driving around carelessly. How does that make sense? Why wasn't it _me_ that got hit, Matt? Why was it him?"

Before Matt could say anything, they heard the sound of the automatic doors opening, and they watched as Shane hurried over to them. "I thought you guys could use a little bit of good news," he said. "They managed to get John's heart started again. Though that's the case, they still can't guarantee that he'll make it through the night. His one hope is that his head was pretty well preserved during the accident, so there's no brain damage. But still, all we can do is hope."

Mike hardly heard any of what Shane had said other than they had gotten John's heart started again. That was a relief, no matter how temporary it was. At least he was still alive…

Then, Matt's cell phone went off, and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. "It's Jeff, probably wanting an update," he muttered as he answered the call and stood up. "Hey, Man."

John was hanging in there, that was the best thing Mike had heard since he got there, and it was a piece of news that he was going to continue to cling onto. But it shouldn't have surprised him. John Hennigan was one of the strongest people he knew. If anyone could pull through this, it was him.

But as he watched Matt pace as he talked to his brother, he was suddenly confused about how he had been able to call him. The older Hardy had given him his number back when he was on the RAW roster since he had carpooled with him when his car wasn't working, but Mike knew he had never given him his number. So, how had he been able to call him?

Matt only talked to Jeff for another minute, assuring him that he would call with any more information, before ending the call and taking his place back on the bench, Shane standing near them. "How did you call me, Matt?" Mike asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Matt said, though reluctance was in his eyes. He knew _exactly_ what he was talking about…

"How were you able to call me?" Mike repeated. "I never gave you my number."

Matt sighed heavily. "When John was pulled out of the wreck and being put in the ambulance, I found his cell phone," he explained softly. "And… your number was on the screen. I think he was about to call you right before he was hit."

Mike stared at Matt in shock. John had been about to call him before the accident? What would he have said? Not knowing the answer to that silent question was too much for him to handle, and he put his head in his hands again, tears streaming unrestrained from his eyes as sobs shook his body. Matt sighed as he put his hands on the younger man's shoulders, hoping to be of some comfort, while Shane sat on Mike's other side.

They knew that all they could do now was hope and wait.

* * *

He must have dozed off when they had gone back inside, since the next thing Mike realized was that he was being gently shaken awake. The first thing he saw was that Matt was standing in front of him, and then he saw that Shane was still asleep in the chair next to him.

But the thing that he noticed the most was that the early sunlight was filtering into the waiting room. It was the next morning.

Mike quickly sat up, wanting to know how John was. By Matt's blank expression, he assumed the worst. He was waking him to tell him that his best friend, the man he considered to be a brother, was dead, he just knew it.

But as if he was able to read his anxious expression, a small smile appeared on Matt's face. "It's okay," he told him quietly. "I'm waking you since your friend the receptionist said that 'Mike Mizanin, with a _z_,' could go in and see John Hennigan now."

"_What_?!" That was the last thing that Mike had expected to hear as he looked up at Matt in shock. John was alive?

Matt laughed a little as he grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him to his feet. "The surgery was successful," he told him. "And since he made it through the night, he'll get nothing but better from here. It'll take some time, of course, but by some sort of miracle, he'll make a full recovery."

Mike felt a thin line of tears form in his eyes at this excellent news, but he hurriedly blinked them away as he inwardly thanked whatever deity was there. His best friend was going to make it…

"Go see him," Matt muttered with a smile. "Room 14."

"Thanks Matt." That was all he could say, but it got the point across. Mike gave him a small smile as he walked toward the door that led to the rooms. When he passed the receptionist's desk, he watched as she gave him a broad smile. Clearly, she was relieved too. He returned it as he pushed open the door, beginning his search for his friend's room.

Room 14. It didn't take him too long to find it. Mike sighed as he stood outside of it for a long moment, feeling very nervous since he wasn't sure what to expect. Finally, he pushed down on the handle and entered the room.

John was lying in the white sheets, his eyes closed and his expression peaceful as he slept. Mike slowly approached the bed and sat down in the chair beside it, and he couldn't help but laugh a little as he looked at his friend a bit more closely. "Damn, a wreck can't even fuck your face up, can it?" he muttered jokingly as he shook his head. Apart from a few cuts and bruises, his head was unharmed. That had been a miracle in itself, and probably what had saved his life.

But then, Mike sighed. He was relieved beyond words that John was going to be all right, but the fact that he was in this situation in the first place was still tearing him apart.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not," Mike said, knowing that even if he couldn't hear him, this had to be said, "but I'm so sorry about everything that's happened, John. Everything I said back at the arena last night… you don't know how much I wish I could take it all back. I let my career get in the way of our friendship, and I just can't believe it had to take a car wreck to make me realize how selfish I was being. Our careers aren't forever, but our friendship is. If I could somehow switch places with you so that _I _was the one in that accident, you know I would without a second thought. It should be me… You don't deserve to be here like this. You didn't do anything wrong…"

He let the rest of his sentence trail off, not knowing what else he could say as a single tear fell from his eyes as he closed them. "I'm so sorry…"

"… It's okay… Mike…"

Shocked to hear the sudden soft voice, Mike quickly opened his eyes and saw that John was now looking up at him, his gaze weary. "It's not… your fault…" he added, giving him a weak smile.

Mike leaned forward a little, resting his arms on his knees as he returned the smile. He was glad to see that he was okay enough to talk. "But, after what I said…"

But John shook his head, and Mike stopped. "You're not the one who hit me," He muttered, his voice growing a little stronger.

"Well, I know that," Mike replied, laughing a little. But then, his smile vanished, knowing that even though he hadn't hit him with his car, it was the hit back at the arena that had started this whole thing…

John's gaze turned to one of concern, seeming to realize what he was thinking. "Mike, I wasn't talking about that…"

"I know, but that _was_ my fault," Mike told him. "Back at the arena… I let my jealousy get a hold of me. I shouldn't have said any of it… I certainly didn't mean it…"

"I'm sorry, Mike…"

"For what?" Mike was shocked. That was the last thing he expected to hear from John. "You have nothing to apologize for."

John sighed, not saying anything for a long moment since talking was taking most of his strength. "I'm sorry that you felt that way," he explained. "I had no idea…"

Mike looked at him sadly. "Well, it's not really you that I was resenting," he muttered. "It's just more the fact that your career was taking off while mine… well, really wasn't. But as I said, I let that get in the way of our friendship, which I can't tell you how much I regret. We won't have our careers forever, but I was hoping that our friendship would last that long. I'm just so glad that you're okay…"

"I'll be fine," John assured him with a slight smile. "What's done is done."

"Yeah…" Mike knew that he was right, but also that it was going to take him some more time to forgive himself for his selfishness since it had almost caused him to lose his best friend. But, he was alive, and that was all that mattered.

But then, he remembered that he still had one question left unanswered. "Matt Hardy said something about you about to call me before the…" His sentence trailed off, but the point got across.

John nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "I was gonna' check up on you," he replied. "I was a bit concerned, that's all."

"Concerned?" Mike repeated, wondering why he would have felt that way after the fight they had.

"Yeah. I know how you get when you drive when you're angry," John told him, a small smile appearing on his face. "I haven't forgotten that time you called me to come get you because you drove your car into a ditch, okay." Mike laughed a little at the memory. "But, no one had heard from you in a while, so I was just going to check up on you to see if you were okay."

Mike felt a twinge of pain at this explanation. He still found it hard to believe that John had been about to call him because he was worried about his safety right before the accident that had nearly claimed his life. But, it made him realize how important their friendship truly was to both of them. "Thank you." Again, that was all he found he could say, but he knew this time, it couldn't express all that he was thinking.

John nodded, and Mike had to wonder how much he had understood form those two words. Then, he watched as he slowly raised his hand and held it out to him. "Truce?" he wondered.

For a moment, Mike just looked at his proffered hand, amazed that he was ready to accept him back as his friend so quickly. He couldn't believe it after all that had happened… But then, he smiled as he took his hand and took it. "Truce." It was great to have his best friend, his brother, back.

Then, John laughed a little as they let go. "Well, it seems like we won't be able to determine who's the Shawn Michaels of the team on Sunday, huh?" he said with a grin.

Mike smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "I'd say that much is clear, Man," he replied. "That much is clear."

**The End**

**Author's Note**: Alrighty, that's it! Wow, what an emotional roller coaster, huh? Friendly reminder that it's _not_ Morrison and Miz romance. Just friendship and brotherly fluff. Also, keep your eye out for another story by me called "Blackbird," which will be the partner story to this from Morrison's point of view. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, your reviews are much appreciated! Just no flames, please! Thank you!


End file.
